Sekireis y Mafiosos: Second Version
by Princess-nanoha012
Summary: Tsuna no es el decimo Vongola, en cambio es líder de un grupo de... ¿Mujeres? ¿Que demonios pasa aquí? Y ¿Porque ahora Dame-Tsuna esta rodeado de mujeres? ¿Que secretos guardaran estas hermosas y misteriosas doncellas? ¿Seran enemigos o amigos? Vean y descubran lo aquí en... Sekireis y Mafiosos: Second Version ...
1. Chapter 1

Ciao!

Esta es la segunda versión de mi historia Sekireis y Mafiosos.

Decidí cambiarlo porque algo no encajaba en la otra historia. Mejor les dejo la historia.

Espero que disfruten ;D

* * *

_EXPLICASION_

Tsuna no es Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna también será OOC, si no lo puedo soportar, entonces no lo veas.

Tamaki es el hermano de Tsuna y es un año menor que él. Su arma es un Bo.

Los guardianes de Tsuna son ahora los guardianes de Ieyasu.

Los arcobalenos son adultos.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, no me pertenece. Tampoco me pertenece Sekireis

* * *

**¡LAS AMIGAS DE TSUNA!**

Sawada Tsunayoshi era un niño normal de 15 años, tiene el cabello castaño que desafía la gravedad y ojos avellanas que tienen un brillo inocente, era conocido como Dame-Tsuna pero no saben hacer nada pero eso es solo una fachada, lo que nadie sabia era que Tsuna es un niño todo menos normal ya que desde 5 años sabia que su padre trabaja en la mafia. Tsuna no dijo nada solo dejo que todo valla por donde deba ir, pero él estaba muy feliz no porque su hermano Tamaki sea jefe de la mafia, sino que ahora gracias a eso su pequeño hermano tiene muchos amigos.

- _Me alegro por ti, Tama-chan_ – pensó Tsuna mientras miraba por la ventana como un rubio de ojos azules se despedía para luego salir corriendo junto a sus dos amigos, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi

Tsuna estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que le sorprendió cuando escucho un sonido. Miro al causante del sonido. Encontrándose con su celular.

- Hola – hablo, al aceptar la llamada

- **¿Tsu-Tsu? **– del otro lado Tsuna reconoció la voz de una mujer y no cualquiera sino el de Rosse Labbra

- Rosse ¿sucede algo? – pregunte

-** Gomen, Tsu-Tsu, pero me acaban de informar que Alice, Kusano, Nagi y Misaki escaparon **– contesto

- ¿Cómo es que sucedió? – pregunto Tsuna

- **Según informes unas plantas gigante los atacaron y antes de poder hacer algo fueron atacados por unas cadenas y después alguien los noqueo **– contesto Rosse, Tsuna sabia por su tono de voz que ella se culpaba por esto

- No te preocupes Rosse yo te ayudare para buscarlas –

- **Arigato, Tsu-Tsu… **- antes de poder decir más Tsuna escucho como se abrían una puerta, algunas voces y luego como si alguien peleara

- **Tsunayoshi **– llamo otra voz era también de mujer pero diferente

- ¿Takami-san? – hablo Tsuna

- **Tsunayoshi, es bueno hablar contigo pero no hay tiempo para esto. Nagi-chan y las demás se irán a visitarte diles que se pueden quedar en Namimori, por favor cuida de ellas, Ciao **– se despidió rápidamente Takami sin dejar tiempo para que Tsuna dijera algo

- Ciao… - se despidió como pudo. Guardo su celular y bajo a la cocina.

Al entrar se encontró solamente con su mamá, sabia que el resto debió de haber salido por cosas de la mafia.

- Okaa-san, saldré un rato – dijo Tsuna

- Ara, entonces cuídate, Tsu-kun – hablo Nana con una gran sonrisa. Tsuna solo asintió y salió de la casa

* * *

**DOS HORAS DESPUES**

Tsuna estuvo recorriendo Namimori por dos horas y todavía no encontraba a ninguna de las chicas. Estaba muy agotado por lo que decidió descansar en un parque y allí escucho un llanto, fue a ver quien era solo para encontrarse con Lambo, I-pin, Futta, Tamaki, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Reborn, quienes intentaban hacer parar el llanto de una niña de 9 años tiene el pelo amarillo y ojos de color verde. Traía puesto solo un simple vestido de color verde claro, iba descalza y con solo una maleta a lado suyo.

- Kuu-chan – llamo Tsuna al reconocer a la niña

- Onii-chan – Kusano fue corriendo para abrazar a Tsuna

- Kuu-chan ¿Dónde están la demás? – pregunto Tsuna mientras cargaba en brazos a Kusano

- Todas se fueron y dejaron sola a Kuu-chan, dijeron que debía de esperar aquí – hablo entre llantos

- Tsuna ¿conoces a esta niña? – pregunto Ieyasu viendo como este consolaba a la pequeña

- Kuu-chan, vamos a casa – dijo Tsuna mientras ignoraba a Ieyasu. Kusano solo asintió y dejo que Tsuna la cargara

* * *

**EN LA CASA SAWADA**

- Tadaima! – grito Tsuna al entrar en su casa

- Okaerinasai! – Hablo Nana desde la cocina – Ara ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto

- Ella es Kusano pero la puedes llamar Kuu-chan. Ella vino junto a unas amigas y espero que no te moleste que se queden aquí, solo será por hoy – respondió Tsuna – Okaa-san podrías ayudar a Kuu-chan a cambiarse por favor es que mis amigas vendrán dentro de poco –

- Esta bien, vamos Kuu-chan, te bañaremos y te pondremos otra ropa – dijo Nana llevando a Kusano para poder bañarla

- Tsuna – grito Tamaki al entrar en la cocina

- Tama-chan, me alegro que hayas vuelto a casa – dijo Tsuna

- Tsuna… - justo antes de que Tamaki terminara de hablar fue interrumpido por el timbre

- ¿Quién es ahora? – gruño Tamaki mientras iba a ver quien venia pero le sorprendió ver a tres hermosas chicas

- Se tomaron su tiempo – comento Tsuna

- Gomen, pero es que nos perdimos – se disculpo una chica de 16 años con cabello largo, lizo y plateado, que se vuelve ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Tiene dos colas que le caen desde los lados de la cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara y un cuerpo con curvas y también tiene unos senos grandes, sus ojos son de color azul cerúleo. Vestía un vestido negro y botas del mismo color

- Yo más bien diría que fue tu culpa Nagi – dijo otra chica pero esta tenía 15 años, su cabello es largo, ondulado y negro, con ojos azul claro. Vestía una remera roja, un chaleco sin mangas de color negro, una mini-falda negra, botas negras y unas muñequeras rojas

- Eso no es cierto – le grito la llamada Nagi, quien es una chica de 15 años, con el cabello largo y blanco. Tiene un cuerpo con curvas y también tiene unos senos grandes sus ojos son de color rojo carmín. Vestía una blusa de tirantes con estampado militar, short negro, cinturón blanco y botas blancas

- Vasta ya, ustedes compórtense – dijo Tsuna

- Tsuna ¿las conoces? – pregunto Tamaki

- Hai, estas son amigas mías y se quedaran por hoy en casa – respondió Tsuna

- Y tú ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Nagi

- Mi nombre es Sawada Tamaki, mucho gusto – se presento besando la mano de Nagi

- No me toques o te ira muy mal – amenazo Nagi mientras lo evitaba como la peste para ir a abrazar a Tsuna

- Nagi, no digas eso – dijo Tsuna tranquilamente como si no estuvieran amenazando a su hermano

- Tsu-kun ¿no has visto a Kuu-chan? – pregunto Nagi de pronto

- La he visto y mira que estoy furioso porque dejaron a Kuu-chan sola – dijo Tsuna

- Gomen, pero no podíamos dejar que recorra las calles peligrosas con nosotras – dice la peli-negra con un tono de culpabilidad

- Está bien pero la próxima vez no la dejen sola. Vengan vamos a mi habitación – dijo Tsuna mientras las llevaba a su habitación

En el resto del día Tsuna se la paso consintiendo a esas cuatro chicas. Cuando terminaron de cenar las chicas dijeron que deseaban dormir en la misma habitación de Tsuna pero Nana dijo que eran mujeres y que debían de dormir con Bianchi o los niños pero después de un rato Alice junto a Nagi lograron convencer a Nana de que la dejaran en el dormitorio de Tsuna.

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Cuando Tsuna se levanto se encontró con ambos brazos pesados y también como si alguien estuviera sobre él, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con Nagi y Alice (la de pelo plateado) usando sus brazos como almohada y a Kusano, y Misaki (la de pelo negro) sobre el. Comúnmente en este momento cualquier persona normal se hubiera sorprendido de ver que estaba siendo inmovilizado por unas hermosas doncellas pero Tsuna no era una persona normal, después de todo él ya estaba acostumbrado a esto.

Tsuna se movió sigilosamente tratando de no despertar a ninguna de ella, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y luego de unos minutos salió nuevamente, se puso su uniforme y fue a despertar a las chicas.

- Chicas, despierten – dice Tsuna moviendo un poco a cada una

- Ohayou Tsuna/Tsu-kun/Onii-chan – saludaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo

- Ohayou – saludo Tsuna – Vengan abajo para poder desayunar – dijo saliendo de la habitación

Las cuatro se bañaron y se cambiaron para luego bajar a desayunar. Al entrar a la cocina se encontraron con Tsuna comiendo tranquilamente, a su estúpido hermano gritando a un hombre de traje, un niño vaca estúpida creyéndose superior, a una niña aparentemente china gritándole a la vaca estúpida, luego también estuvo otro niño de la misma edad o mayor que Kusano que intentaba tranquilizar a los mas pequeños y por ultimo estaba una mujer que alimentaba al hombre con traje

- Ara, venga a sentarse – dijo Nana al darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas

Ellas solo asintieron y fueron a sentarse en sus lugares. Claro que cuando hablamos de sus lugares nos referimos a que Nagi, Misaki y Alice empujaron a Lambo, Bianchi y Tamaki para sentarse cerca de Tsuna y que Kusano solo fue a sentarse en las piernas de su Onii-chan.

- Oye ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Tamaki muy molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo

- Gomen pero nuestro lugares siempre han sido cerca de Tsuna – respondió Misaki con simpleza

- Bianchi, tranquila – dijo Reborn para que esta no atacara a las chicas.

El resto del desayuno continuo tranquilamente otra tranquila como se puede estar en un lugar lleno de mafiosos

- Ittekimasu! – se despidió Tsuna saliendo de la casa para poder ir a Nami-chuu

- Itterasshai! – le dijeron las chicas y Nana

* * *

**EN NAMI-CHUU**

Cuando Tsuna llego comenzó a escuchar como todos hablaban de la nueva enfermera de la escuela, todos dijeron que es muy hermosa

- Jajaja ¿Cómo será la nueva enfermera? – pregunto Yamamoto

- No lo se pero todos dicen que es muy hermosa – respondió Tamaki

- Tch, como si me importara – dijo Gokudera

- Y tú Tsuna ¿Cómo crees que sea? – pregunto Tamaki

Tsuna le miro y solo respondió con un – No se –

- Bien todos a sus lugares – dice la maestra al entrar a la clase. Tamaki se levanto y se fue a su propio salón.

* * *

**LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO**

Tsuna suspiro con tranquilidad una vez terminada las lecciones. Se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a buscar un lugar tranquilo para comer su bento pero al parecer Tamaki, Gokudera y Yamamoto tenía otros planes ya lo arrastraron hacia la enfermería.

- Ustedes ¿para que me traes aquí? – pregunto Tsuna

- Es que tenemos curiosidad por saber quien es la nueva enfermera – respondió Yamamoto

- ¿Y yo que pinto en todo esto? –

- Es que queremos que vallas a ver tú – dice Tamaki empujando a Tsuna para que entre a la enfermería

- Esta bien pero me debes una – dijo Tsuna

Entro para encontrarse con el Dr. Shamal en el suelo inconsciente, busco con la mirada al culpable y se encontró con una mujer atractiva, de pelo rojo y corto, ojos verdes y piel clara. Usa una camisa rosa amarrada con un listón blanco en la cintura, pantalones azules muy cortos, medias muy largas de color azul y una bata.

- Tú ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto/grito Tsuna sorprendido

- Tsu-Tsu, ahora estaremos juntos – dice la peli-roja ignorando completamente la pregunta y dando un fuerte abrazo a Tsuna provocando que cayera al suelo

- Rosse ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Tsuna nuevamente

- Yo vine por petición de la Jefa, dijo que debía de cuidar de ti y las chicas – respondió Rosse

- Eso… esta bien. Rosse me alegra que estés aquí – dice Tsuna abrazando a Rosse – Ano, Rosse ¿te podrías levantar? – pregunto

- No – fue la corta respuesta de parte de la mayor

- _¡Que infantil! – _pensó Tsuna

Luego de unos minutos Rosse se levanto dejando que Tsuna hiciera lo mismo. Estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que Shamal despertó.

- Ven aquí y dame un beso – dijo Shamal intentando besar a Rosse, ella solo lo esquivo y abrazo a Tsuna

- Escucha esto y escúchalo bien ¿si? El unico que tendrá mis besos será Tsuna, espero que se quede bien gravado en la cabeza eso porque si intentas besar o tocarme hare que aprendas el verdadero significado de dolor – amenazo Rosse antes de besar a Tsuna en la mejilla

Tsuna estaba apunto de decir algo pero sonó la campana por lo que solo se despidió y salió corriendo para llegar a su clase.

- Tsuna ¿Cómo es la nueva enfermera? – pregunto Tamaki. Tsuna no respondió y solo se sentó en su lugar. Tamaki miraba muy enojado a Tsuna y estaba a punto de gritarle por haberle ignorado pero en ese justo momento entro el maestro y tubo que volverse a su salón.

* * *

**DESPUES DE CLASES**

Al terminar las clases Tsuna se despidió rápidamente y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida. Sabia que si estaba mas tiempo en la escuela Rosse lo agarraría y lo más seguro seria que lo llevaría a Dios-sabe-donde.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas? – pregunto Rosse agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa

- ¿A donde? Pues a casa, Alice y las demás me esperan – respondió Tsuna

- Oh no, hoy no iras a casa – dice Rosse comenzando a arrastrar a Tsuna. Este solo se puso nervioso por las múltiples miradas que resabia por todos los estudiantes

- Pero no puedo dejar a las chicas solas en mi casa – dijo Tsuna

- Eso ya lo se por eso mandamos a alguien que las recoja, además Miya te quiere ver – dijo Rosse sin detenerse

- ¿Miya? ¿Ella también vino? – pregunto Tsuna

- Claro que vino y no solo Miya sino también el resto del grupo – respondió Rosse

- Entonces que esperamos apúrate – dijo Tsuna, esta ves este era quien arrastraba a la otra, quien solo reía

* * *

**CON TAMAKI**

Tamaki estaba junto a Yamamoto y Gokudera en la azotea hablando con Reborn.

- Reborn ¿has encontrado algo de ellas? – pregunto Tamaki viendo como Tsuna era arrastrado por una mujer de cabello rojo

- Hmp, tu que crees – dijo Reborn tirándole unas carpetas – Eso es lo que se pudo encontrar sobre ellas, parece que toda información que tengan esta fuertemente guardado –

El trio comenzó a ver sobre la información que encontraron sobre ellas

* * *

**Nombre: **Alice

**Sexo: **Femenino

**Edad: **16

**Fecha de nacimiento: **Desconocido

**Altura: **161cm.

**Favoritos: **Tsuna

La comida

La pelea

Su ``Familia´´

El entrenar con su maestra

**Odia: **Las personas que lastiman a Tsuna

A cualquier desconocido que se acerque a Tsuna

Sawada Tamaki y su grupo

* * *

**Nombre: **Kusano

**Sexo: **Femenino

**Edad: **9

**Fecha de nacimiento: **Desconocido

**Altura: **108cm.

**Favoritos: **Tsuna

Las plantas

Su ``Familia´´

**Odia: **La violencia

Aquellas personas que destruyen las plantas

A los que lastiman a Tsuna

Sawada Tamaki y su grupo

* * *

**Nombre: **Nagi

**Sexo: **Femenino

**Edad: **15

**Fecha de nacimiento: **Desconocido

**Altura: **175cm.

**Favoritos: **Leer

Tsuna

Su hermana

Su ``Familia´´

**Odia: **Los que lastiman a Tsuna

Su padre biológico

Que una desconocía se acerque a Tsuna

Los hombres

Sawada Tamaki y su grupo

* * *

**Nombre: **Misaki

**Sexo: **Femenino

**Edad: **15

**Fecha de nacimiento: **Desconocido

**Altura: **161cm.

**Favoritos: **Tsuna

La tecnología

Las armas de fuego

Su ``Familia´´

**Odia: **Sawada Tamaki y su grupo

La comida picante

Que una desconocía se acerque a Tsuna

* * *

- Reborn ¿Por qué todas ellas me odia? – pregunto Tamaki luego de leer toda la información

- Quien sabe – fue la corta respuesta de parte del sicario

* * *

**CON TSUNA**

Tsuna se encontraba actualmente en Izumo House o así bautizaron al lugar donde se quedarían las chicas. Este lugar es una casa tradicional japonesa de dos pisos.

- Ay que brindar por nuestro nuevo hogar – dijo una mujer de cabellos y ojos oscuros, llamada Kazehana

- Calla que lo unico que quieres es una razón para tomar – dice Tsukiumi muy molesta, ella tiene el pelo largo rubio con los ojos azules

- Tsuki-chan, Kazehana tiene razón hay que brindar – dijo Rosse

- Ustedes lo que deberían de hacer es callarse – dijo Rider soltando un suspiro. Ella tiene el cabello magenta claro y ojos rosas. Como las demás tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado.

- Maa, tranquilas que yo no le veo nada malo en tomar un poco – dice Tsuna

- Si Tsuna esta de acuerdo yo también – dijo Nagi

- Y nosotras – dijeron al mismo Misaki y Alice

- Bueno yo también estoy de acuerdo en tomar así que eso significa que es mayoría – dijo Miya. Ella es una mujer delgada pero bien formada con los ojos feria color marrón. Ella tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura púrpura con flecos cortos en un estilo-hime.

Nadie más protesto por lo que todos empezaron a tomar y hacer una gran fiesta.

* * *

**TARAN!**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Debo de tortura a Tamaki por metido? ¿Me dejan reviews?**

**Bueno… los sabrán en el siguiente capitulo.**

**CIAO, CIAO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Primero que nada. GOMENASAI a todos mis lectores pero hubo complicaciones que no me dejaron actualizar.**

**Ahora como sé que lo unico que quieren es la continuación de la historia y mis problemas no cuentan (Aura: Eso es lo que me dijo An-chan, Inner: Calla y sigue con esto) les dejo con el capitulo**

* * *

**_Anteriormente__ en;_****_Sekireis_ _y Mafiosos_**

_- Ay que brindar por nuestro nuevo hogar – dijo una mujer de cabellos y ojos oscuros, llamada Kazehana_

_- Calla que lo unico que quieres es una razón para tomar – dice Tsukiumi muy molesta, ella tiene el pelo largo rubio con los ojos azules_

_- Tsuki-chan, Kazehana tiene razón hay que brindar – dijo Rosse_

_- Ustedes lo que deberían de hacer es callarse – dijo Rider soltando un suspiro. Ella tiene el cabello magenta claro y ojos rosas. Como las demás tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado._

_- Maa, tranquilas que yo no le veo nada malo en tomar un poco – dice Tsuna_

_- Si Tsuna esta de acuerdo yo también – dijo Nagi_

_- Y nosotras – dijeron al mismo Misaki y Alice_

_- Bueno yo también estoy de acuerdo en tomar así que eso significa que es mayoría – dijo Miya. Ella es una mujer delgada pero bien formada con los ojos feria color marrón. Ella tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura púrpura con flecos cortos en un estilo-hime._

_Nadie más protesto por lo que todos empezaron a tomar y hacer una gran fiesta._

* * *

**¡ROSSE ES SECUESTRADA! UNA DECLARACION DE GUERRA**

Rosse odiaba los días de resaca, su cabeza le daba vueltas, parecía que le estallaría en cualquier momento y ni hablar de las náuseas. Pero como no estarlo luego de tremendo fiestón que realizo Tsuna con las chicas.

- Tsk, que dolor de cabeza – dice Rosse caminando por las calles desiertas y oscuras calles de Namimori, luego de la fiesta tenía mucho trabajo que hacer

- Rosse Labbra – una voz llamo entre las oscuras sombras de un callejón

- El arcobaleno del sol, Reborn ¿A qué se debe el honor de verte? –

- Dejémonos de juegos, Rosse Labbra. Quiero que te alejes de Tsuna – dice Reborn, apuntándolo con un arma… ¿color verde?

- Hmp, hay que tener valor, arcobaleno Reborn, vienes hasta aquí solo para decirme que me mantenga alejado de Tsu-Tsu. Pero déjame decir que eso no sucederá, Tsu-Tsu es lo más importante para mí y decirme que me aleje es… es como… ¡Es como decirme que renuncie a lo más importante en mi vida! – declaro Rosse, para sorpresa del arcobaleno

- Tch, si es tan importante para ti, entonces porque está cerca de ti. Debes de saber que lo más seguro es que mafiosos querrán tenerte de su lado y usaran a ese inútil como sebo – lo que dijo Reborn causo un enojo profundo en Rosse, pero era verdad si Tsuna estaba a su lado algunas personas podrían causarle algún daño. Aunque por otro lado fue Tsuna quien la mantuvo a su lado cuando se conocieron

- _Rosse Labbra, ese será tu nuevo nombre. Desde hoy tú estarás a mi lado toda tu vida –_

Esa fue la declaración que Tsuna hizo cuando la salvo de su muerte, incluso cuando casi entrego su vida a cambio de la de ella, Tsuna fue la primera persona que le mostro amabilidad. Desde que entonces se comprometió a servirle, el pequeño castaño dio mucho para salvarle, le dio un nombre, un propósito para vivir… le dio la razón por la que daría su vida.

- Me niego –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Pensé que querías salvar de la mafia al otro hijo de Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi – dice Reborn, quien aunque lo ocultara estaba muy sorprendido

- Lo salvare de los mafiosos que vienen por mí, entregando mi propia vida. Pero nunca me separare de Tsu-Tsu, ni aunque me den todo el oro del mundo me separare de Tsunayoshi. Él es mi amo desde que me dio un nombre, él fue el primero en demostrarme que no todos son malvados en este mundo… ¡Tsunayoshi es el amor de mi vida! – exclamo Rosse, sorprendiendo a Reborn. Ese momento de sorpresa Rosse utilizo para quitar de su bata un frasco transparente con un líquido morado y lo lanzo hacia Reborn, este lo esquivo haciendo que el frasco se rompa contra la pared detrás del arcobaleno, el cual se derritió un poco

- Te di una advertencia pero veo que no funciono – Reborn disparó su arma, Rosse esquivo la bala pero escucho un sonido detrás suyo, allí se dio cuenta que el arcobaleno del sol no vino solo. Antes de ver su otro atacante todo se volvió negro

- Sera lo mejor… si ella no está cerca de Onii-san – dice el otro atacante, Tamaki, quien viene con Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi

* * *

_Dos días despues - Casa Sawada_

- Onii-san ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Tamaki, viendo como Tsuna estaba inquieto y preocupado

- Estoy preocupado – contesto Tsuna distraído

- ¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué, acaso reprobaste otro examen? – pregunto Tamaki

- No, es por Rosse – al escuchar ese nombre Tamaki puso una cara de molestia pero la oculto rápidamente, poniendo una sonrisa

- ¿Rosse? Oh, te refieres a la nueva enfermera – dice Tamaki, con inocencia – No sé porque te preocupas por ella, es demasiado grande como para cuidarse ella sola –

- Lo sé, pero conozco a Rosse desde hace tiempo, ya son dos días que no viene a la escuela y me hubiera avisado si regresaba nuevamente a casa o no si estaría en la escuela. La conozco muy bien como para saber que algo debió de haber sucedido – dijo Tsuna, para molestia de Tamaki y Reborn, quien escuchaba todo

- Ya te dije que no debes de preocuparte por ella, es muy grande y sabrá cuidarse sola – dice Tamaki con algo de molestia en su tono de voz

- Y yo te dije que la conozco bien como para saber que algo debió de haber sucedido – dice Tsuna

- Tsuna, deja de preocuparte por ella. Es peligroso que sigas alado suyo, si lo hacer saldrás lastimado –

- Dime ¿Qué sabes tú de Rosse? – Tamaki solo quedo callado – Lo sabía no conoces a Rosse –

- Y tú sí, Tsuna dime ¿Qué demonios sabes tú de esa maldita enfermera? – Tsuna enojado por eso le dio una cachetada a Takami, para sorpresa del rubio y el arcobaleno

- Yo sé mucho de Rosse, sé que puede llegar a ser grosera y hasta cierto punto tiene un comportamiento agresivo. Sé que es seductora y muy despreocupada pero eres tú el que no conoces a Rosse, ella puede llegar a ser amable, dulce y gentil, tiene un amor por las fiestas, el alcohol y abrazarme, tiene un odio hacia los hombres, y que es muy apegada a mí – grito Tsuna

Reborn oculto su mirada con su sombrero, mientras miraba como Tsuna salía de la casa y Tamaki aún quedaba en estado de shock

* * *

_Izumo House_

- QUE ROSSE DESAPARECIÓ – grito Nagi sorprendida, Tsuna solo asintió en respuesta

- Esto es raro, aun recuerdo en el día de la fiesta haber visto a Rosse salir temprano dijo algo sobre que tenía mucho trabajo, resacas y dolores de cabeza – dice Rider

- También creo que es raro, ella hubiera avisado si no estaría en la escuela o si haría algún trabajo de la mafia – explico Tsuna – Pero no tengo ninguna llamada o mensaje, intento buscarla pero me da apagado al móvil –

- Miya ¿no sabes nada? – pregunto Nagi, Miya negó con la cabeza

- Lo tengo – grito Misaki, sorprendiendo a todas y despertando a Kusano –estuvo dormida todo el tiempo, incluso cuando Nagi grito–

- Misaki, no grites de esa forma – dice Alice

- Gomen, pero antes de que llegáramos había mandado a poner cámaras en toda la ciudad. Y miren esto – le muestra un video desde la pantalla de su computadora – Este video se hizo a la hora en que Rosse salió, si miramos más adelante vemos que Rosse fue…

-…SECUESTRADA – gritaron todos, al ver el video

- Tama-chan, secuestro a Rosse – dice Tsuna dolido de que su hermano haya secuestrado a la peli-roja y luego se haga el inocente, aun sabiendo que estaba muy preocupado

- Y no solo el, sino también el arcobaleno Reborn y otros dos participaron – dice Alice

- Ahora ¿Qué aremos? Sabemos quién fue el que se la llevo pero… No creo que sea bueno el lastimar a tu hermano, Tsu-kun. Incluso yo no sería capaz de hacerlo, porque es tu familia – dijo Nagi

- Familia o no, Tama-chan hirió a Rosse y no puedo dejar que esto quede así… –

- Tsuna – dice Alice, le sorprendía al igual que el resto esta declaración

-…Además, yo había prometido el de protegerlas a todas incluso si eso significa entregar mi vida – hablo Tsuna con toda determinación – Así que debemos de dar lo mejor de todo de nosotros para acabar con Tama-chan y los Vongola –

- Tsu-kun/Tsuna/Tsunayoshi/Onii-san, nosotras daremos todo de nuestro poder. Haremos que los Vongola se arrepientan de haber secuestrado a Rosse – dice todas, Miya solo veía en silencio como todos se preparaban para recuperar a Rosse de los Vongola

* * *

_Casa Sawada_

- Baka-Takami, tranquilízate – dice Reborn, viendo como Tamaki murmuraba cosas sobre que ``Rosse había corrompido a su Onii-san´´ y ``¿Qué le había pasado a su Onii-san sumiso?´´

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquiliza? Que no viste como se comportó Tsuna, mi Onii-san no era antes así, esa Rosse Labbra debió de haberlo hecho beber una de sus pociones o peor aún, lo ha hipnotizado – dice Tamaki, creyendo que esa estupidez era la única explicación lógica

- No digas estupideces Baka-Tamaki y prepárate, que _Nono _viene a Japón – dijo Reborn. Tamaki se tranquilizó al segundo en el que escucho Nono

- ¿El noveno? ¿Para qué viene? –

- Para que más será, sabes que no tiene otra razón más que saber qué haremos con Rosse –

- Esta bien, me preparare – Tamaki se dirigió a su habitación. El personalmente no quería tener que recurrir a hacerle algo a Rosse o peor matarla, pero tampoco estaba en sus planes el que se acerque a Tsuna

* * *

_Izumo House_

Todas las habitantes de Izumo se preparaban para la cercana guerra que armaran. En una de sus habitaciones se encontraba Tsuna y Miya, ambos sentados con una caja frente suyo.

- Si estarás en esta batalla deberás de usar esto – dice Miya. Tsuna quita abre la caja viendo su interior

- A pasado tiempo desde la última vez que las use – dijo Tsuna, tomando las cosas del interior de la caja entre sus manos

- Y yo pensé que no las volverías a usar desde _aquel _incidente – dijo Miya

- Yo también pero sabes tanto como yo que alguna vez las volvería a usa… mi X-Gloves y el anillo del cielo versión X – dice Tsuna, atajando entre sus manos unos guantes y un par de anillos unidos por una cadena. Del anillo sale un pequeño cachorro de león

- Por lo menos me alegro de volver a ver a Natsu – dijo Miya, tomando entre manos al pequeño cachorro de león

- A mí también me alegra de ver a Natsu, y Gomen por haberte dejado abandonado por mucho tiempo – Natsu solo soltó un rugido como si aceptara su disculpa – Pero ahora Natsu y yo iremos a llevarle una carta a Tama-chan –

- Gao ~

* * *

_Casa Sawada_

Tamaki se encontraba con un traje negro, estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando vio una nota en su escritorio. Se acercó para ver que decía la nota, pero se sorprendió allí en la nota decía:

_Tú secuestraste uno de nuestros miembros Decimo Vongola._

_Y tomaremos eso como una declaración de Guerra,_

_Firma: Black Pearl_

Decir que Tamaki tenía mucho miedo, no era nada. Había escuchado de la Famiglia Black Pearl, aunque es más bien un grupo, son conocidos no solo porque la mayoría de sus miembros son mujeres, sino también porque su poder puede rivalizar con la Vongola y parecen estar en buenos términos con la MBI. Se dice que también tienen información sobre todo, incluso Vongola, arcobaleno y Vendice, también tienen mercancía de todo tipo desde los dulces más deliciosos del mundo hasta el arma más rara y destructiva que puedas encontrar.

En cambio la MBI es la abreviatura de Medio Bio Informática. Es la mayor empresa japonesa en el comercio, se podría decir que es el monopolio empresarial de la ciudad de Tokio, ya que todos los productos del mercado comercial en la ciudad son o han sido producidos por esta empresa. De hecho, según Reborn, al poder del MBI le faltaba poco para rivalizar con el que Vongola poseía.

Esto representaba un problema para la mafia, pero Tamaki en realidad no veía nada malo.

- Reborn, mira esto – grito Tamaki, saliendo de su habitación y correr hacia la sala de estar donde se encuentra el arcobaleno

Sin que se dé cuenta en un poste, que da a la ventana de la habitación, se encontraba una persona y un pequeño león, Tsuna veía con diversión como Tamaki parecía que quisiera morir en cualquier momento. Comúnmente no se molestaría en enviar una carta en el nombre de Black Pearl, pero como líder de ella tenía como responsabilidad el de velar por sus subordinados, y Rosse siendo una de ellas así como amiga suya es obvio que no se quedaría con brazos cruzados. Además la última vez que reviso Namimori es territorio de Black Pearl, no podía dejar que Vongola recorra las calles creyendo que podía venir y llevarse a una de sus miembros, para luego salir sin sufrir las consecuencias.

- Tama-chan, espero que me diviertas con esta lucha – dice Tsuna, antes de bajarse del poste de un salto y caminar hacia Izumo House

* * *

_Mansión Vongola_

En una mansión de Namimori perteneciente a la Vongola se encuentran Nono, Iemitsu, Reborn y Tamaki, todos discutían sobre lo que debían de hacer con Rosse y también sobre la declaración de guerra con Black Pearl

- Rosse Labbra, si prometes no volver a acercarte a Tsunayoshi te podríamos dejar libre – dice el Noveno, mirando a la mujer maltratada, golpeada y con esposas en la mano

- Eso nunca sucederá – dijo Rosse escupiendo sangre en dirección al Noveno

- Tsk, solo debemos de matarla y luego encargarnos de Black Pearl – propuso Reborn, ante tal cosa Rosse comenzó a reír - ¿Por qué te ríes? –

- Porque es muy gracioso que crean que pueden encargarse de Black Pearl, había escuchado que Vongola era un lugar loco, pero no creía que fuera para tanto – dijo Rosse con un tinte de burla en su voz

- Tch, lo mejor será que calles y no vuelvas a hablar. Te quedaras en una de las habitaciones hasta que sepamos que decidir qué hacer contigo – dice Reborn, haciendo que unos hombre entrar y se llevaran a Rosse

* * *

**Yatta!**

**Eh terminado otro capítulo, pero primero vuelvo a disculparme por haberme atrasado pero tenía bloqueo de escritora que se me da cada cinco minutos, luego estuve lejos de mi computadora y muchas cosas más.**

**Pero no se preocupen, estoy de vacaciones por lo que deberé de actualizar más seguido... Creo**

**En el próximo capítulo, comienza la lucha contra Vongola y las chicas no se darán por vencidas tan fácilmente.**

**Ciao, Ciao~**

* * *

**Ok... Me eh olvidado de algo importante que poner y es el de mandarle saludos a tomoyo0000001-sama. Gracias a su fic de Il Capo Ashikabi pude poner una buena del MBI.**

**Por eso, saludos y besos a ** **tomoyo0000001-sama**

* * *

**Re-editado el 28-01-12 a las 12:19 am**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciaossu~

Bueno he logrado terminar otro capítulo, pero primero quiero mandarle unos saludos a **tomoyo0000001** por sus historias que siempre me suelen inspira para escribir (**Aura:** Eso es cierto, suelo leer sus historias y mi inspiración viene de una u otra manera. **Inner:** Eso no lo discutiré porque es verdad, aunque comúnmente es solo una frase y lo conviertes en todo un capitulo. **Aura:** No sé si eso me alaga o me insulta )

**Advertencia: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn y Sekirei no me pertenece. Y este capítulo fue hecho gracias a **Tsunashio-Sawada** de quien me debe de disculpar porque quite de su historia _El Secreto de Vongola_ para hacer este capítulo.

Bueno sin más… ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**¡ATAQUE A VONGOLA!**

Era un tranquilo día en Namimori, demasiado tranquilo, mejor dicho seria como la calma antes de la tormenta. La tormenta que ocurriría en cuanto las chicas atacaran, en estos momentos Tsuna se encontraba en su casa con su mejor cara de inocente.

Camino a Namimori-chuu, Tsuna se disculpó con Tamaki por el golpe que le dio, a pesar de que se lo merecía y le dijo que fue porque en ese momento reacciono porque no quería alejarse de Rosse y sobre las cosas que decía por ella. Tamaki acepto su disculpa y dijo que su golpe no le dolió más que un bizcocho relleno, haciendo reír a Tsuna.

- Onii-san, porque no te adelantas. Recordé que tenía algo que hacer antes de ir a la escuela – explico Tamaki, pero Tsuna sabía que él no iría a la escuela sino más bien a la mansión en la que estaba el Nono

- Esta bien, nos vemos – dijo Tsuna, saliendo corriendo en dirección a la escuela. Al verse alejado de la vista de Tamaki y asegurándose que nadie este mirando, mando la señal para que inicie el ataque

* * *

_Izumo House_

En Izumo todas las chicas estaban preparadas para recibir la señal y atacar a los estúpidos guardianes Vongola.

- ¿Están todas listas? – pregunto Misaki, al recibir la señal de Tsuna

- Hai – respondieron todas juntas

- Entonces, vallan. Recuerden que no importa nada, no podemos matar a los guardianes por más que queramos – dijo Misaki, las chicas solo respondieron con algunos ``Tratare de no matarlos´´ o ``No te preocupes´´ o también un ``Tch´´ solamente.

* * *

En Namimori-chuu

Los guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia estaban en clases, su jefe no había venido a la escuela pero sabían que estaba en la mansión y el hermano de este falto por alguna extraña razón lo cual no les preocupaba.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en la escuela en el momento en que una de las paredes del tercer piso se hacía añicos. Se podía ver que esa pared había pertenecido al salón 2-A. En el interior los alumnos se encontraban en las partes más alejadas, junto al profesor, con una expresión de terror. En el centro de la destruida habitación Gokudera y Yamamoto hacían frente a dos encapuchados.

Los extraños se despojaron de las largas túnicas, las cuales ya estaban medio destruidas. Se trataban de dos chicas. Cada una tenía una expresión que decía ``No te matare aunque lo quiere, pero en cambio, si visitaras el hospital.´´ Los cuatro contrincantes se miraron fijamente listos para cualquier ataque.

La primera muchacha era la mayor, tenía 17 años era de cabello y ojos violeta oscuro. Vestía con lleva un vestido chino de color morado muy corto que muestra sus pechos y el ombligo, está muy bien dotada para envidia de mucha chicas de la clase.

La segunda era de 16 años, tiene el cabello largo y rubio con ojos azules. Ella parecía ser sacada de esas historias de princesa si no fuera por su expresión de seriedad y enojo.

- Tch, son solo civiles indefensos – comento Tsukiumi

- No te confíes, Tsukiumi – hablo Kazehana mirando a sus oponentes

- No importa que digas, estos solo son inútiles civiles – dijo Tsukiumi

Los guardianes Vongola miraron a las extrañas serios. Sabía que esto es a lo que Tamaki se refería, ellas eran los miembros del grupo Black Pearl que atacarían porque tenían uno de sus miembros.

En otra parte de la escuela, más específicamente el salón del guardián del sol, Rider lo ataco. Ryôhei al ser un EXTREMO boxeador, estaba siempre pendiente de un ataque, por lo que en el momento exacto logro esquivar el ataque.

El boxeador lanzo una mirada hacia sus compañeros a su espalda, los cuales miraban a Rider aterrados. Ryôhei se puso en forma de combate, listo para cualquier cosa.

- Pelea al extremo – grito Ryôhei antes de atacar a Rider, esta solo lo esquivo fácilmente

- Débil – dijo Rider fríamente

En los pasillos de Nami-chuu una muchacha de largos cabellos blancos pasaba caminando como si el lugar fuera suyo. Nagi miraba todo a su alrededor, en busca de cierto azabache. Según Tsuna, había dicho que era el más fuerte de todos los guardianes.

Llego hasta una oficina, la cual pudo identificar como la del comité Disciplinario. Sin saber del todo entro en el lugar, esperando encontrar allí al muchacho. Y así fue. Hibari Kyoya se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mirando fijamente la puerta, con tonfas en mano, como si hubiera estado esperando su llegada.

- Te morderé hasta la muerte por invadir mi escuela – sentencio el prefecto parándose y arremetiendo contra la muchacha, la cual lo esperaba con su gran guadaña en mano.

* * *

_Kokuyo Land_

Alice no se esforzó mucho para pasar sobre los subordinados de Mukuro Rokuro. Solo tuvo que caminar, como si fuera su casa, hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba Chrome Dokuro.

- ¿Tu eres... Chrome Dokuro? – pregunto Alice mirando a la chica que se encontraba sentada en la esquina de la habitación, Chrome no respondió ya que una niebla comenzó a envolverla y al desaparecer dejo a Mukuro en lugar de a Chrome

- Kufufufu, así que tú eres uno de los miembros de Black Pearl – confirmo Mukuro

* * *

_Mansión Vongola_

Tsuna caminaba por la mansión, había pasado por toda la seguridad del lugar dejando inconsciente o, tal vez, muerto a más de una persona. Llego a una habitación en la cual se encontró a Tamaki.

- Yo, Decimo Vongola– dijo Tsuna con algo de burla en su tono de voz

- Tsu-Tsuna ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Tamaki confundido y sorprendido de que su hermano se encuentre en la mansión por no hablar que lo llamo Decimo Vongola

- Pues vine por uno de mis miembros, escuche que Vongola la está cuidando – contesto Tsuna

- ¿Uno de tus miembro? Eso quiere decir que tú eres…

- Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales? Sí, no me eh presentado apropiadamente, es un gusto en conocerlos Vongola-kun, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi, el jefe de Black Pearl pueden llamarme Tsuna –

- Tsu-Tsuna, tú… – Tamaki no termino de hablar porque Tsuna lo golpeo en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre

- Nunca bajes tu guardia, Vongola – dijo Tsuna, viendo como Tamaki caía al suelo

- ¿P-porque…? ¿P-porque me atacas…Tsuna? – pregunto Tamaki

- ¿Porque? Te atreves a preguntar algo como eso, ustedes llevaron a Rosse. Lo recuerdas Tama-chan, Reborn debió habértelo dicho ``La Famiglia antes todo´´ y para mí la única Famiglia es Nana y las chicas – dijo Tsuna

- S-sí, eso es así entonces deberé de hacer que cambies de ideas y veas que ella es una mala persona – dijo Tamaki levantándose del suelo y quitando su Bō

- Entonces deberías de esforzarte mucho, Vongola. Pero te aviso, deberás de contactar a ese medico tuyo, Shamal, porque lo necesitaras – hablo Tsuna preparándose para que comenzara la verdadera pelea

* * *

_Izumo House_

- Ano… Miya ¿Me podrías contar como se conocieron Rosse y Tsuna? – pregunto Misaki, ella junto con Miya y Kusano se encontraban tomando un té esperando a que todo acabara, después de todo Misaki no es una Sekirei de tipo pelea y Kusano era solo una niña

- Pues todo comenzó un mes después de que Tsuna me conociera…

* * *

**Bien sé que es muy, demasiado, cortito pero con todo lo ocupada que estoy y el examen que debo de hacer para entrar en la escuela está cerca no pude hacer mucho. Pero no se preocupen el próximo intentare mucho, mucho más largo ya que será la historia sobre la vida de Rosse.**

**Bueno con esta pelea ¿A quién apostaría que ganara? ¿Vongola o Black Pearl? ¿Cómo se conocieron Rosse y Tsuna?**

**Con todo esto, en el próximo capítulo muchas más sorpresas los esperaran.**

**Ciao~ Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiiiiis**

**Primero que nada...**

**PERDÓN**** por el retraso, pero con todo esto de la escuela y que mi hermano no me deja usar mi hermoso Bebé no he tenido tiempo.**

**Lo segundo es...**

**AGRADECER a todos mis lectores que leen esto a pesar de que sea muy malo (No lo nieguen soy la peor escritora existente en el mundo T.T)**

**Ahora sin mas, la historia**

* * *

******¡**ALERTA DE PELIGRO!

El guardián del sol miraba con seriedad a su oponente, sabía que no podía hacer mucho con sus compañeros atrás suyo, tenía que salir del salón si quería acabar con la chica.

– **Kasai kyoka* **– mando unas flechas de fuego contra el Boxeador, este los esquivo y escapo hacia afuera. No podía quedarse en su salón o todos saldrían heridos – _¿Escapando? Quien diría esto _– Rider siguió a Ryôhei hasta la entrada de Nami-chuu

– ¡Aquí tendremos nuestra EXTREMA batalla! – grito Ryôhei preparándose para atacar

– Esta bien, no tengo ningún problema – comenzó a lanzar unas bolas de fuego hacia el boxeador que los golpeaba a todos

– ¡Kangaryuu! – llamo al canguro para terminar más rápido con las bolas de fuego

– _No parece ser mala persona, entonces ¿Por qué esta con Vongola? _– se preguntó mentalmente

– **Hinoken* **– convirtió su brazo en una espada con fuego y ataco al boxeador, tal vez jugando un poco con él pueda descubrir la razón detrás de su decisión de estar con Vongola

* * *

Tsukiumi y Kazehana lo tenían muy difícil, a pesar de que los dos guardianes peleen entre sí muy seguido cuando se agrupan con un solo objetivo algo son muy poderosos.

– Kazehana, respóndeme Kazehana – Tsukiumi tenía entre sus brazos a su amiga herida e inconsciente – Ustedes, hirieron a mi amiga… ¡Eso nunca lo perdonare! – Furiosa, libero gran parte de su poder y ataco a sus oponentes – Sekirei número 09; Tsukiumi. Aquí voy…** Mizu no ya* **– Yamamoto y Gokudera esquivaron a duras penas el ataque de Tsukiumi

– ¿Cómo puede controlar el agua? – pregunto Yamamoto esquivando los ataques de la rubia

Gokudera le salió por detrás a Tsukiumi, la rubia esquivo su ataque pero en cambio su ropa se destruyó mostrando un poco su pecho, para vergüenza de los guardianes – Malditos perros.** Mizunoken* **– convirtió su brazo en una espada y ataco a los dos

– Are ¿Qué paso? – Kazehana comenzó a despertar y recordó, Yamamoto la agarro con la guardia baja y le dio un golpe por la espalda dejándola inconsciente – Ya recuerdo, ese mocoso de la espada me ataco – miro como Tsukiumi ataca con todo a los dos chicos – Parece que se enojó. No podía esperar menos de Tsukiumi – en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura desapareció y apareció detrás de Gokudera atacándolo para dejarlo inconsciente – Tsukiumi, acabemos con esto – la rubia solo asintió, tenían que acabar con esto rápido

* * *

Hibari no podía estar más feliz, por fin encontró alguien que es un digno oponente de verdad y lo demuestra en esta batalla donde no le ha golpeado ninguna vez desde que comenzó.

– **Sunomisuto* **– Nagi crea una niebla blanca de la nada y la temperatura bajo radicalmente, parecía que estaban en el polo norte con toda la nieve que caía. Hibari no sabía qué hacer con esta niebla no podía encontrar a la albina – Te tengo – le salió detrás y casi le golpeo con una gran guadaña, pero Hibari lo esquiva con éxito

– Hn, buen intento – de sus tonfas, Hibari saca unas cadena y comienza a girarlas, la niebla poco a poco desaparece dejando al descubierto a Nagi

– Tch,** Hyōen* **– la guadaña se ve cubierta por lo que parece un aura blanca, Nagi corre para atacar a Hibari, pero el guardián de la nube lo esquiva y la guadaña al tocar el suelo lo convierte en hielo

– _Esta herbívora tiene un poder interesante _– ataca a Nagi con sus tonfas pero esta lo bloquea con su guadaña, allí comienza a atacar continuamente sin dejar tiempo para que la albina logre otro ataque

– _Si esto sigue así no terminare rápido. Lo más seguro es que Tsu-kun se verá obligado a usar "eso", no pudo dejar que eso suceda _– pensó Nagi – _Aguanta un poco, Tsu-kun, recuerda que no puedes usar tu poder –_

* * *

Alice pateo a Mukuro, no podía hacerle mucho daño ya que este no era su verdadero cuerpo y no quería dañar a la pobre chica.

– Kufufufu ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto Mukuro con un tono de burla

– No, pero parece que me veré obligada a mostrar mi verdadera apariencia – una luz brillante envolvió a Alice, al desaparecer dejo paso a una chica con el pelo largo, de color rosa brillante, que baja a lo largo de la espalda y hacia abajo más allá de las rodillas. Su cabello se divide cerca del centro y es bastante complicado. Los ojos de ella se demuestra que tienen heterocromía, con su iris derecho de ser de color azul, mientras que su iris izquierdo es de color verde. Lleva tres campanas de oro: una en la oreja izquierda como un pendiente, otro adjunto a un collar rojo alrededor de su cuello, y el último que se une a otro collar rojo en el tobillo derecho

– Kufufufu, un cambio de apariencia no te ayudara en nada – Mukuro hizo aparecer unos cuervos para que ataquen a Alice pero no llegaron a tocarla antes de que desaparezcan

– Te advierto que la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no es mi especialidad, sino más bien es…– crea unas plantas que agarran a Mukuro – ¡Las ilusiones! –

* * *

Misaki pensaba en lo que le conto Miya, si todo era verdad entonces Rosse es una persona peligrosa y no solo en la mafia.

– _Si lo que Miya-san dijo es verdad, Rosse es…_– un sonido interrumpió los pensamientos de Misaki, miro el origen del sonido siendo su computadora que daba una alerta – Esto es… No puede ser ¡Miya-san! – Misaki salió corriendo para buscar a Miya, la alerta que daba era peligrosa

* * *

Tsukiumi y Kazehana lograron dejar inconsciente a uno de los guardianes; Gokudera Hayato, ahora solo necesitaban acabar con el otro para cumplir su trabajo.

– Este mocoso sí que es persistente – comento Kazehana cansada por usar demasiado su poder

– Sí, a este paso no creo que lo acabemos – dijo Tsukiumi

– Jajaja, ya están cansada o ¿verdad? – Yamamoto rio un poco, parecía estar alegre pero sus ojos demostraban su seriedad

– Tch – Tsukiumi iba atacar pero una voz la detuvo

– _**Tsukiumi, Kazehana**_– era la voz de Misaki que las llamaba por el comunicar de su oído

– ¿Qué demonios quieres Misaki? – pregunto Tsukiumi

– _**La alerta**_– respondió Misaki confundiendo a Tsukiumi

– ¿Alerta? ¿Qué alerta? Explícate mejor, Misaki – dijo Tsukiumi

– _**La alerta del poder de Tsuna se activó, está usando su poder**_– Tsukiumi gruño ante esto, se quitó el comunicador y lo piso, ahora lo último que necesitaba era que la molestaran en la batalla

– Kazehana – llamo a su amiga que solo asintió, la situación se ponía más complicada, si Tsuna usaba su poder sería un problema

– Termina rápido con esto – Kazehana desapareció para dejar el campo libre para la rubia, si querían terminar rápido tenían que usar todo lo que tengan

– Tch – Tsukiumi comienza a juntar mucha agua su alrededor –** Wōtā Nebura* **– dos ondas de agua arremeten contra Yamamoto, golpeándolo con fuerza y levantándolo del suelo – Termine – mira el cuerpo de un inconsciente Yamamoto que cayó al suelo y sale corriendo para encontrarse con Kazehana

* * *

Rider miraba a la chica frente suyo, Sasagawa Kyoko, ella se interpuso entre su ataque y su enemigo

– Muévete – ordeno Rider pero Kyoko no se movería de allí por nada en el mundo

– No, no dejare que lastimes a mi Onii-chan – dijo Kyoko con determinación

– Kyoko…– Ryôhei quería que su hermana pequeña se moviera para que no se lastimara por el poder de Rider

Rider solo suspira antes de acercarse lentamente a Kyoko, la Sasagawa menor tembló al creer que le iban hacer algo y Ryôhei quería defender a su hermana pero estaba demasiado débil como para hacer algo.

– Sal del camino – agarra por el cuello de la ropa a Kyoko y la lanza siendo atrapada por el agua

– Rider – Tsukiumi aparece ante la peli-magenta

Rider ignoro a la rubia y miro a Ryôhei – De verdad quería saber tu razón para estar con Vongola – dijo, luego lanzo su último ataque dejando inconsciente al guardián del sol

Rider miro con tristeza el cuerpo inconsciente del Sasagawa mayor, sentía que era una buena persona lástima que se vio envuelto alrededor de alguien como Tamaki.

– Vamos, Tsunayoshi debe de estar en problemas – dijo Rider comenzando a correr hacia la mansión Vongola

* * *

Hibari miraba con molestia a Kazehana, ella interrumpió una emocionante batalla en el momento menos indicado.

– Nagi, es hora de irnos – dijo Kazehana

– Sí, nos vemos guardián de la nube – en una cortina de niebla blanca, Nagi y Kazehana desaparecieron dejando a Hibari

– Tch, herbívoras molestas – comento regresando a de Nami-chuu. Con toda esta batalla se separó de su escuela llegando hasta un bosque, como llegaron allí nadie lo sabía

* * *

Alice no le costó mucho acabar con Mukuro, arrastrando el cuerpo de Chrome se dirigían hacia donde estaba Tsuna, al parecer le tomo gusto al buque del ilusionista y quería llevarla con ella, después de todo la chica no tenía la culpa de verse envuelta con una persona como Rokuro Mukuro.

– Ella me agrada – comento Alice para sí misma deteniendo su andar - ¿Sera que Tsuna la perdonara como para que se quede con nosotras? – se encogió los hombro y comenzó nuevamente a moverse

* * *

En el lugar donde estaba la mansión Vongola era un completo desastre, con grandes trozos de piedra por todo el lugar, cuerpos inconscientes de personas y sangre de algunos. En el interior se encontraban una niña de 11 años, de cabello largo y blanco, con ojos rojos; Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido estilo Gothic Loli, a su lado se encontraba Tsuna dentro de un gran cristal.

– Tsunayoshi, en verdad tuviste que usar este poder – hablo la niña tocando el cristal que brillo – Debes de estar muy enojado como para usar esto, sabiendo que te dañara –

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Kasai kyoka: **Flecha de fuego

**Hinoken: **Espada de Fuego

**Mizu no ya:** Flechas de agua

**Mizunoken:** Espada de agua

**Sunomisuto:** Neblina de nieve

**Hyōen:** Filo de Hielo

**Wōtā Nebura:** Nebulosa de Agua

* * *

**Tadan!**

**Al fin termine esto, desde que empecé la escuela apenas tengo tiempo para escribir tres palabras. Pero como mi vida no es lo importante aquí sino Tsuna ¿Qué demonios le paso para que este dentro de un cristal? según la niñita un poder muy poderoso que lo daña y deja en un cristal.**

**¿Qué clase de poder es ese? ¿Quién es la niña que sale al final? ¿Qué pasara con Tsuna? ¿Cuál es el pasado de Rosse?**

**Eso y muchas cosas más lo descubriremos más adelante.**

**Ciao, Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola.**

**Primero, pido disculpas por el atraso. Pero con mis exámenes cercas, el tener una montaña de trabajo, mi hermano que no me deja acercarme a mi compu y el tener un bloqueo mental, sumándole que estoy escribiendo otra historia, no me dejo escribir.**

**De todas formas, como se que hay algunos que no les importa (Aura: **¬¬ **Lucy:** ¿Porque me miras? **Aura:** Ah, nada. Por nada**)**

**Bien os dejo con la historia**

* * *

**MÁS ENFRENTAMIENTOS**

Las chicas llegaron al lugar donde estaba Tsuna y se horrorizaron al ver a su amado dentro de un gran cristal.

– Tsu-Tsu-kun – poco a poco Nagi se fue acercando al gran cristal donde se encontraba Tsuna, ese cristal era la muestra del poder que intento utilizar el castaño.

– Debemos de hacer algo rápido – dijo Alice luego de dejar a Chrome recostada en el suelo.

– Yuri, tu estuviste aquí, así que dinos ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Rider

– Verán, lo que yo vi fue…–

* * *

_Flash Black _

_La pequeña niña veía como Tsuna luchaba contra su hermano, ella tan solo era un espíritu que tenía como deber el estar siempre con el castaño a quien quería como su hermano, o eso se decía a sí misma._

– _Tamaki, no puedo dejar que te acerques a mi Famiglia – dijo Tsuna evitando con facilidad los golpes que le mandaba el rubio._

– _Tsuna, eres mi hermano así que no me obligues a acerté daño – dijo Tamaki_

_Tsuna solo sonrió ante eso – _Sigues siendo un niño, Tama-chan, me hubiera encantado que esto no sucediera pero le debo mucho a las chicas, después de todo ya no estoy solo gracias a ellas _– pensó, cerro sus ojos unos momentos pero al abrirlos se podía ver la tristeza que reflejaba los almendrados ojos del castaño – Tamaki, si alguna vez tuviéramos la oportunidad de encontrarnos nuevamente en otra vida… espero que sigamos siendo hermanos –_

– _¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! – pregunto Tamaki, Tsuna solo sonrió en respuesta mientras que Yuri abría los ojos al saber lo que haría._

– _¡Tsunayoshi! ¡No lo hagas! – grito Yuri pero era demasiado tarde, una luz alumbro todo el lugar y la albina fue forzada a usar su poder para que el castaño no muera – __**¡Scythe of Death!* **__– invoco una gran guadaña envuelta en cadena –__** ¡Sealed Power!* **__–_

_Fin del Flash Black_

* * *

–…Logre justo a tiempo sellar el poder de Tsunayoshi – conto Yuri mirando el cristal donde estaba Tsuna – El chico rubio salió muy lastimando, pero aun así tuvo fuerzas para escapar… é-él miraba a Tsunayoshi como un monstruo, de la misma forma que _ellos_ lo hicieron alguna vez –

– No te preocupes, Yuri-chan, _ellos_ ya no están aquí – dijo Nagi abrazando a la pequeña – Esas personas nunca más volverán –

– Chicas – llamo Alice pero todas la ignoraron – ¡Chicas! – Volvió a llamarlas un poco más fuerte pero seguían ignorándola, una vena salió en su cien - ¡CHICAS! – grito asustando a todas.

– ¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Por qué gritas? – pregunto Rider quien fue la única que no se asustó, su personalidad no dejaba que demostrara sus emociones muy seguido. El asustarse estaba era en contra de su naturaleza.

– Lo siento por gritarles, pero les recuerdo que Tsuna aun esta prisionero del **Life Crystal***, estamos en territorio enemigo y Rosse sigue secuestrada – dijo Alice

– Tienes razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí, más con Tsuna en ese estado y esos idiotas teniendo a Rosse – dijo Tsukiumi

– Lo mejor será sacar a Tsu-kun del **Life Crystal** – dijo Nagi

– Tienes razón. Rider, nos harás los honores – Alice junto a las chicas se pusieron a una distancia segura y dejaron el camino libre a la peli-magenta.

– **¡Phoenix Flames!* **– un gran fénix de fuego fue hacia el cristal liberando a Tsuna.

– Como siempre tu **Phoenix Flames** es el mejor. El gran fénix que ardientemente revive de sus cenizas, es el unico que puede contra el frio cristal de la vida – dijo Kazehana

– Es cierto, es cierto – apoyo Misaki

– Bien, ahora que Tsunayoshi está fuera del **Life Crystal**, lo mejor será llevarlo a un lugar seguro – dijo Rider cargando a un desmayado Tsuna – Ya nos ingeniaremos para rescatar a Rosse. Lo primero es sacar a Tsunayoshi de aquí –

– Miya y Kusano deben de estar preocupadas – dijo Misaki

– Yo volveré al reloj. Adiós – se despidió Yuri desapareciendo poco a poco antes de volver al reloj que Tsuna posee

– Mou, mira que irse así como así – dijo Nagi quien cargaba a Chrome – Por cierto chicas, ahora me pregunto algo –

– ¿Qué ocurre, Nagi? – pregunto Rider

– Verán, aquí es donde estaban el arcobaleno del sol, Reborn; El jefe de la CEDEF, Baka-Iemitsu y el líder de Vongola, Nono ¿no? –

– Sí ¿Qué pasa con eso? – pregunto Alice

– Pues si están aquí, no seremos atacadas por ellos y los millones de mafiosos que forman parte de Vongola –

Eso hizo que todas se detuvieran, como pudieron olvidarse de los demás idiotas que son parte de Vongola.

– Ah, tienes razón – exclamo Nagi – Bien, separémonos en grupo. Rider y Misaki llevaran a Tsu-kun en un lugar seguro. Alice y Tsukiumi se encargaran de rescatar a Rosse. Por ultimo Kazehana y yo nos encargaremos de los idiotas de Vongola –

– Suena como un buen plan – comento Alice.

– Está bien por mí – acepto Rider

– Tch, si no hay otra cosa más que hacer. Pero deben de saber que solo lo hago por Tsunayoshi – dijo Tsukiumi.

– Bien, chicas es hora de hacer maldades – dijo Nagi, como si fuera una señal todas se separaron.

* * *

Grupo 1_**: Misaki, Rider, Tsuna y Chrome**_

En el momento en el que se separaron Misaki y Rider llevaron a Tsuna y Chrome hacia el bosque. Tenían que encontrar un camino de salida por el bosque que rodea la mansión Vongola, las demás rutas estaban completamente llenas de miembros de Vongola y las chicas no estaban con energía para luchar. Especialmente Misaki que no era del tipo de persona que luchaba, era más bien alguien… ¿computarizada?

– Ya no puedo correr – Misaki se detuvo jadeando, dejo a Chrome recostada en el tronco de un árbol mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

– Está bien. Nos detendremos aquí – dijo Rider dejando a Tsuna junto a Chrome – Pero solo por unos momentos, aún estamos en territorio enemigo –

– No tienes que preocuparte, no creo que nada malo pase – decía Misaki despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta que alguien la ataco por detrás.

– ¡Misaki! ¡Cuidado! – Rider lanzo un poco de fuego hacia el atacante salvando a su compañera y los dos inconscientes.

– Gracias, Rider – agradeció Misaki acercándose a la peli-magenta – Ahora, muéstrate – su atacante se mostró ante las chicas.

– Tú…– hablaron al mismo tiempo Misaki y Rider, no le sorprendía en nada quien era su atacante.

* * *

Grupo 2_**: Alice y Tsukiumi**_

Alice y Tsukiumi corrían por los infinitos pasillos de la mansión. Habitación tras habitación, puerta tras puerta, buscaron por todos lados pero nada. Nada. No encontraron a ningún miembro Vongola o a Rosse.

– Mou, estuvimos horas y no encontramos nada – se quejó Alice sentándose sobre una gran roca. Recuerdan, el lugar estaba lleno de escombros.

– Tch ¿Dónde más tenemos que buscar? – se preguntó Tsukiumi recostándose por una pared. La pared se abrió dejando al descubierto un pasadizo secreto.

Las dos chicas miraron con curiosidad el pasadizo, luego se miraron y sonrieron.

– Ara, quien diría que sería nuestro día de suerte – dijo Alice entrando al pasadizo.

– Sí que somos muy afortunadas – comento Tsukiumi – Hace tiempo que no veía algo como esto –

– Hmm, me alegro que les guste el lugar – dijo una voz. Las dos se dieron vuelta encontrándose con su oponente…

* * *

Grupo 3_**: Kazehana y Nagi**_

Kazehana y Nagi se encontraban en una batalla contra los miembros de Vongola. La albina mataba a diestra y siniestra sin molestarse, haría pagar a los inútiles de Vongola que servían a esa mala persona (Tamaki) que se enfrentó a Tsunayoshi. Kazehana solo le protegía la espalda, ella no era tan sangrienta como Dark-Nagi, apodo que _cariñosamente_ (nótese el sarcasmo) llamaban todos a este lado de la personalidad de la chica albina.

– ¿De dónde demonio salen tantos? – se preguntó Nagi. Cuando mataba a uno, otro ya salía. Eran como unos putos zombies de videojuegos, parecía que jamás acabaría con todos.

– Sí seguimos luchando así nos agotaremos – dijo Kazehana. La batalla que tuvieron contra los guardias de por sí ya había agotado a las dos chicas, como para que ahora tuvieran que luchar contra un ejército que pareció nunca acabar.

– Tienes razón… Arrrggg, tomen esto – Nagi corrió hacia sus enemigos cortándoles la cabeza, brazos y piernas. No dejaría a nadie con vida.

Este sería el comienzo de la historia llamada… "La masacre de Vongola".

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

- **Scythe of Death:** Guadaña de la Muerte

- **Sealed Power:** Sellado de Poder

- **Life Crystal:** Cristal de Vida

- **Phoenix Flames:** Llamas de Fénix

* * *

**Taran!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Aunque me pregunto ¿Con quienes se enfrentaran las chicas? ¿Cual es el poder de Tsuna? ¿Porque tiene prohibido usarlo? ¿Quienes son _ellos_? ¿Y porque carajos Yuri les tiene miedo?**

**Esto y mucho, mucho más lo descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Ciao**


	6. Chapter 6

Saludo gente bonita.

He aquí otro capi, pero primero debo de agradecer a la toda la gente que lee este Fic. Si no fuera por ello yo no tendría motivación para seguir.

Ahora sí... La historia

* * *

**YA CASI TERMINA**

Alice y Tsukiumi se encontraba enfrentando a un demonio en persona. Reborn, el arcobaleno del sol, era su oponente.

– Maldita seas, Arcobaleno – maldijo Tsukiumi escupiendo un poco de sangre. Se encontraba muy herida después de unas horas de lucha, Alice no se encontraba mejor que ella.

– Hmp ¿Esto es lo mejor que tiene los miembros del Black Pearl? – pregunto Reborn con burla.

– Ya verás – Tsukiumi ataco al peli-negro con unas grandes flechas de agua. Reborn esquivo todo muy fácilmente, la rubia y su compañera estaban muy débiles para seguir luchando, eso hacia su trabajo más fácil.

– Esto se acaba aquí – dijo Reborn apuntado a Tsukiumi con una pistola verde.

Un disparo se escuchó y…

* * *

_Grupo 3_: Kazehana y Nagi

La albina había completado su masacre, estaba completamente rodeada de cuerpos destripados y mucha sangre de sus enemigos cubría su ropa. Kazehana solo tomaba tranquilamente de su botella de sake, sin inmutarse ni un poco.

– Esto fue muy divertido – comento la albina con una sonrisa psicópata.

– Nagi, tranquilízate – Kazehana le pone una mano en su hombro – Ya tendrás más oportunidades para matar gente –

– Ho, yo quiero matar a más personas – hizo un mohín mientras clavaba la punta de su guadaña a un cuerpo ya muerto.

– Vamos – ordeno Kazehana – Tsuna debe de estar en un peligro y tú solo piensas en divertirte –

Esas palabras hicieron que la albina comenzara a moverse. No podía jugar si su amado castaño estaba en peligro, eso era un pecado para toda la humanidad.

* * *

_Grupo 1_: Rider y Misaki

Rider luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, Misaki ya había sido vencida por la persona más odiosa que nunca pudo conocer. Iemitsu, el jefe de la CEDEF, su oponente atacaba a la chica de cabello magenta.

– Tch – Rider no podía hacer mucho, estaba muy herida. Misaki, estaba mucho peor y Tsuna junto a Chrome no podían luchar.

– Esto es por meterte con la _Famiglia_ de mi amado hijo – dijo Iemitsu goleando a Rider haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre.

– ¿Su _Famiglia_? Ah, no me arrepiento de hecho eso – sonrió Rider de manera arrogante – Aunque hubiera esperado más de ellos. Un bollo de azúcar me hace más daño que sus insignificantes golpes – esto enojo a Iemitsu quien ataco a Rider – Y por lo que se tu amado hijo, Tamaki, escapo como la gallina que es. Eso es muy decepcionante para un jefe de la mafia –

Iemitsu continuo atacando a Rider, no podía dejar que hablara así de su pequeño.

La peli-magenta cayo inconsciente al recibir varios golpes, solo deseaba que Tsuna y las dos chicas estuvieran a salvo.

* * *

Por unos pasillos secretos de la mansión Vongola, una cierta peli-roja se encontraba corriendo. Ella estaba herida y débil, pero no dejaba que nadie viera eso.

– ¿Por dónde? – pregunto a la nada buscando un lugar por donde pueda salir.

Siguió corriendo hasta que llego al lugar donde Tsukiumi y Alice peleaban contra Reborn. Vio como el arcobaleno estaba por matar a sus amigas, así que intervino.

Agradeció el haber encontrado su bata y sus pociones/venenos antes de llegar allí. El arcobaleno disparo y...

– ¡Arcobaleno! – Grito Rosse tirando un pequeño frasco con una sustancia amarilla que cayó sobre el pequeño camaleón verde haciendo que su disparo fallara – Yo seré tu oponente, viejo de mierda –

– Tch, sí que tienes valor – Reborn hizo que León, el pequeño camaleón, se transformara, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo – ¿Qué le hiciste? –

– Le tire una poción, no se transformara en nada por 24 horas – explico Rosse – Ahora lucharemos mano a mano ¿O es que tienes miedo? –

– Tú lo pediste –

Otra batalla comenzó…

Rosse vs Reborn ¿Cómo terminara todo?

* * *

Kazehana y Nagi llegaron en el lugar donde estaban Misaki, Tsuna, Rider y Chrome. Se encontraron con la horrible escena de unas heridas Misaki y Rider, Iemitsu tenía unas claras intenciones de lastimar Tsuna y posiblemente a Chrome.

– **Kaze no ken*** – varias cuchillas de viento fueron lanzadas hacia Iemitsu causándole un gran daño.

– Así que ustedes también vinieron – Iemitsu mira a las dos chicas recién llegadas. Eran muy peligrosas ya que la chica de vestido morado manejaba el viento y eso también le daba poder para manejar el aire (AKA: Oxigeno) mientras que la albina era un psicópata asesina que tenía un gran poder con un buen manejo de guadaña.

Bien, nada de qué preocuparse. Solo eran un par de peligrosas y mortales personas completamente locas que estaban locamente enamoradas de Tsuna, eso no preocupaba a nadie… ¿verdad?

Kazehana le mando una mirada asesina al hombre frente suyo, desde que oyó hablar de él tuvo ganas de torturarlo, sacarle las tripas, meterlas a una bolsa y mandarla a los chinos para que alimentaran a sus perros.

– Esto se acaba aquí, basura de mierda – dijo Kazehana mientras Nagi se acercaba lentamente a Iemitsu, si lo mataba y escondía el cuerpo antes de que Tsuna se dé cuenta. Así todos estarían muy felices.

* * *

Rosse miraba con repulsión al peli-negro, su pelea había terminado y la ganadora fue la mujer de cabello rojo.

La peli-roja había ganado luego de envenenar a Reborn con uno de sus más poderosos trabajos. Quería terminar con esto rápido ya que la figura de Reborn…

– _Me recuerda a esos tipos _– pensó con enojo. _Ellos,_ los que no debían de ser nombrados… La _Famiglia_ Mare.

Una _Famiglia_ enemiga del Black Pearl, fueron destruidos hace años cuando Tsunayoshi tan solo era un pequeño querubín de 7 años.

Los Mare se encargan de hacer todos tipos de investigaciones, eran unos científicos, Rosse estuvo con ellos por 2 años, en ese entonces eran aliados. Pero nadie sospecho que los Mare traicionaran al Black Pearl, secuestraron a Tsuna y lo usaron para sus experimentos. Al final el castaño fue salvado pero la _Famiglia_ Mare ya conocía el verdadero poder de Tsuna y lo miraban como un monstruo.

Yuri perdió la vida en esa batalla, salvando a Tsuna. Ahora esa pequeña niña albina vive en el reloj de Tsuna, o por lo menos su alma vive allí.

– Ya no sirve recordar eso – se dijo a si misma Rosse, ya no valía la pena recordar ese suceso de su vida. En ese momento Tsuna estaba vivo y eso era lo unico que debía de importar.

La peli-roja cargo a Alice y Tsukiumi saliendo de la mansión, juro escuchar una explosión proveniente del bosque. Allí es donde debían de estar todos.

– Tsunayoshi – murmuro, sabía que Iemitsu no veía a Tsuna como un hijo después de todo el castaño solo era un Sawada por apellido ya que era adoptado.

Tsuna no era un humano normal, eso lo sabían todos del Black Pearl por eso le prohibieron usar su poder, si lo utilizaba podría morir ya que su cuerpo no resistiría. El cuerpo humano no resistiría el poder de una persona como Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna miro con temor como Misaki y Rider se encontraban heridas, Kazehana y Nagi peleaban mientras que por alguna razón también estaba la subordinada de Mukuro, Dokuro Chrome.

– ¡Basta! – grito Tsuna deteniendo la pelea.

– Tsuna – Kazehana se acercó corriendo hacia el castaño, quien intento levantarse pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse en pie.

– Kazehana, yo solo quiero salvar a Rosse – le dijo Tsuna recargándose en la chica – Así que por favor para esta absurda pelea y salva a Rosse –

– Como quieras – Kazehana recostó nuevamente a Tsuna en el tronco del árbol – Solo descansa, nosotras cumpliremos tus caprichos. Después de todo, tus deseos son órdenes para nosotras –

Tsuna solo sonrió, sus amigas cumplirían el trabajo que él debió de haber hecho. Poco a poco cerró los ojos, aún estaba muy débil y cansado. Si dormía, tal vez cuando despierta ya estaría en casa.

Kazehana miraba como Tsuna se dormía poco a poco, el deseo de Tsuna era salvar a su amiga de pelo rojo y eso es lo que Kazehana haría, ella cumpliría todos los deseos de Tsuna aunque muera en el intento. Incluso si tenga que matar a ese hombre que se hace llamar padre de su amado, pues lo haría, no hay nada que la detuviera para poder ver feliz a Tsuna.

La albina recibió un asentimiento de parte de la chica que maneja el viento, esa era la autorización que necesitaba para liberar todo su poder. Tenía que acabar con esto rápido, para volver a Izumo House y poder estar nuevamente alado del castaño.

Ya casi terminaban con su trabajo…

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**Kaze no ken: **Espada de Viento

* * *

Ya falta poco para que la lucha entre Black Pearl y Vongola termine.

Tsunayoshi estoy triste porque fuiste secuestrado T.T pero por lo menos estas bien, pero Yuri-chan termino muriendo... Maldita sea, Mare, espero que te pudras en el puto infierno.

Aunque me pregunto ¿Que es realmente Tsunayoshi? ¿Si no es humano entonces que es...? ¿Un ángel? ¿Un vampiro? ¿Un demonio? ¿Una tortuga ninja mutante del espacio?

Quien sabe, eso lo descubriremos en el proximo capi...

**Ciao - Ciao**


	7. Chapter 7

Holis!

Aquí esta el ultimo capi de Sekirei y Mafiosos T.T, no pudo creer que llegue al final, pero todo lo bueno debe llegar a su fin esta historia no sera una excesion.

Ahora mientras la autora llorar por el final... Les dejo con la Historia

* * *

**FINAL**

Nagi, la joven albina, sonrió sádicamente, su deseo se hizo realidad ahora podía matar como quería al pobre infeliz de Sawada Iemitsu.

– **Devil Mode* **– unas alas de murciélago salieron de su espalda y un aura oscura la rodeo por completo.

Iemitsu se sorprendió, podía sentir el poder de la albina y su aura oscura era sofocante. Nagi no dijo nada y se acercó al jefe de la CEDEF volando rápidamente, movió su guadaña queriendo cortarle por la mitad pero antes de que pueda tocarlo algo la detuvo. Lo que detuvo a Nagi era Timoteo, el noveno jefe de Vongola, quien protegió a esa escoria viviente llamada Iemitsu.

Una pelea entre Nagi y Nono comenzó, la albina no podía estar mucho tiempo en su forma de **Devil Mode**, su límite era de 5 minutos. Alice y las demás chicas decidieron ayudar a Nagi en su lucha, ya que los 5 minutos pasaron y estaba muy agotada por utilizar todo su poder.

– ¡AHHHH! – gritaron todas, Nono era más poderosos que todas ellas, quienes se debía de aclarar estaban muy agotas luego de luchas tras luchas.

– Maldito – Alice miro con odio al anciano, ella junto a las otras chicas estaban muy heridas y al borde de un desangrado por sus múltiples heridas.

Iemitsu vio que no lo necesitaban más así que decidió irse, al parecer el pobre rubio idiota al parecer tenía miedo hacia las "inofensivas" chicas.

El castaño se despertó poco a poco, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a todas las chicas inconscientes y con sangre a su alrededor. Toda esta escena le recordaba cuando fue secuestrado y Yuri murió al protegerlo.

– Tsu-Tsunayoshi, huye – dijo Rider con todas sus fuerzas, no podía dejar que el castaño cayera a manos de basuras como lo eran los Vongola.

– Alice, Nagi, Misaki, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Rider, Rosse – el castaño se acercó a la persona más cercana que resulto ser Kazehana – Esto es culpa mía, soy muy débil – lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas – No soy muy fuerte, tampoco soy buen estratega. Si no fuera por ustedes de seguro no estaría viviendo. ¿Por qué hacen todo esto por mí? –

– No digas eso Tsunayoshi – Kazehana pone una mano ensangrentada sobre la mejilla del castaño – Tu eres nuestro Tsunayoshi, eres muy fuerte, si no fuera por ti nosotras ya hubiéramos muerto hace tiempo – la mirada de Kazehana demostraba el amor que sentía – Recuerda como nos conocimos, nos salvaste a todas nosotras, nos quitaste de la soledad y nos demostrabas que podíamos sentir amor –

Tsuna comenzó a llorar, todo era su culpa y solamente su culpa, no debió de haber comenzado esa guerra contra Vongola, tal vez solo debió de haberlo hecho más discreto y solo salvar a Rosse, pero tampoco podía dejar libre a los idiotas que la secuestraron. ¿Qué es lo que debió de haber hecho? Si lo hacía más discreto esto no hubiera sucedido, pero no estaba en sus planes el no castigar a los Vongola.

– Solo hay una cosa que debo de hacer – Tsuna ya tomó la decisión, usaría todo su poder para salvar a las chicas y matar al idiota que los hirió, Vongola Nono o no pagaría por lo que ha hecho.

El castaño bajo la cabeza y escondió su mirada entre sus cabellos, al alzar su mirada parecía que no tenía vida era casi como si estuviera inconsciente.

– Sayonara, Vongola – el cielo se llenó de nubes y todo se oscureció, una brillante luz blanca alumbro todo. La mansión Vongola, Nono, Iemitsu, Reborn y todos los demás que aún seguían consientes se sorprendieron, fueron absorbidos por la brillantes y blanca luz – Fue un placer conocer a todos –

Lo último que se vio fue un reloj de bolsillo salir volando.

– Fue un placer conocer a todas – Tsuna sonrió ante de desaparecer al ser absorbido por la brillante luz blanca.

* * *

_Izumo House_

Miya cuidaba de Kusano mientras esperaban que toda la guerra terminara.

– Ne ¿Cuándo volverá Onii-san? – pregunto Kusano preocupada, su hermano Tsuna aún no volvía.

– No lo sé, pero no te preocupes volverá pronto – contesto Miya sonriendo, sonrisa que borro al ver unas luces blancas caer del cielo.

– Wow, hermosas luces – la pequeña Kusano miraba asombrada las brillantes luces. Las luces cayeron en el patio de la casa.

– Esto es…– Miya se acercó al lugar donde cayeron las luces, allí estaban las chicas con la ropa destrozada y con sangre pero sin heridas. La peli-púrpura miro con temor esto, no podía estar sucedieron debía de ser una broma.

Tsunayoshi no podría haber utilizado su poder acosta de su vida…

…..

….

…

..

.

– ¡TSUNAYOSHI! –

* * *

_Una Mes Después_

Pasó un mes desde la batalla contra Vongola, un mes desde que Tsunayoshi despareció y una semana desde que las chicas despertaron. Todo en Izumo House era tétrico, todas las chicas estaban muy tristes porque Tsuna murió, incluso su marca como Sekirei desapareció. La joven ilusionista, Dokuro Chrome, fue llevada por Takami a un lugar completamente secreto creado por el Black Pearl, al parecer la ilusionista no soportaba estar con Mukuro Rokuro y se alegraba de que la liberaran.

En una habitación de Izumo House, Kazehana abrazaba a Kusano, la pequeña era la más afectada desde la muerte de Tsuna. La pequeña niña era como una hermana para Tsunayoshi, desde que el castaño la salvo siempre están juntos y era casi imposible que se separaran.

– Extraño a Onii-san – dijo Kusano entre lágrimas.

– Nosotras también lo extrañamos – Kazehana abrazo más fuerte a la niña, tenía que aguatar sus lágrimas para no entristecer más a la pequeña.

Kusano continuo llorando hasta que una luz alumbro la casa, esa luz era… con un rápido movimiento Kazehana miro la marca que volvió a tener Kusano, su marca de Sekirei volvió y eso significaba.

– Kazehana – la voz de Nagi se escuchó por toda la casa, la mayor alzo en brazos a la pequeña y bajo a toda velocidad – Kazehana, Chicas, Tsu-Tsu-kun esta…–

– Lo sabemos, haremos que page por irse sin nosotras – dijo Misaki.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a correr, esta vez nadie se quedó en la casa, toda y cada una se dirigía a un solo lugar… El parque. El lugar preferido de Tsunayoshi, donde se encontraban todos los arboles de cerezo que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

Las chicas llegaron al parque, el lugar estaba lleno de árboles de cerezos, con los pétalos rosas volando por el lugar gracias a los vientos. Las chicas miraron un camino que llevaba al borde donde tenías una muy buena vista de la ciudad, todas corrieron hasta el borde no podían detenerse por nada del mundo, al llegar vieron a un castaño dándole la espalda y mirando el hermoso paisaje.

– Onii-san – llamo Kusano, el castaño al parecer no la escucho – ¡Onii-san! – grito más fuerte, el castaño se dio la vuelta dejando ver quien era. El corazón de todas parecía detenerse, no podían creer, la persona que más amaban estaba frente suyo.

– Kusano – sonrío el castaño, a todas se les cayeron las lágrimas y con una sonrisa se acercaron corriendo hacia Tsuna, ese castaño tonto que pensaba que podía morir y dejarlas solas.

– ¡Tsuna! ¡Tsunayoshi! ¡Onii-san! ¡Tsu-kun! – todas y cada una abrazo al castaño.

Ni la muerte las podía separar de Tsuna, el castaño era alguien que no moriría tan fácilmente y eso era algo que todas se encargarían, este sería un nuevo comienzo para todas, desde ahora se harían más fuerte y protegerían al pequeño tonto que casi las abandona.

**The End…**

* * *

En un lugar completamente oscuro se encontraban tres sombras, dos se encontraba sentadas en unos tronos mientras la última estaba de rodillas.

– Así que Tsunayoshi volvió a su hogar – dijo una sombra del trono con voz masculina.

– Sí. El amo Tsunayoshi se encuentra ahora muy feliz – dice el que se encontraba de rodillas.

– Me alegro, la alegría de mi pequeño Tsuna es también mi alegría – dijo la otra sombra sentada con una voz femenina.

– ¿Desea otra cosa, mi señora? – pregunto la sombra de rodillas.

– Solo deseo que cuides de Tsuna, un peligro se acerca y no quiero que sea puesto en peligro – dijo la sombra con voz femenina.

– Como órdenes –

…**O no…**

* * *

**Aclaracion:**

**- Devil Mode:** Modo Diablo

* * *

**Fuck.**

**¡YA ACABE! Este se puede decir que es el final de un… mmm… un prolongo, a falta de palabra mejor. Tengo planeado hacer una secuela donde aparecerá Takami, Musubi y el plan Sekirei. Muchos secretos se revelaran, el pasado de Tsuna y las Sekireis se mostrara, entre muchas cosas.**

**Aquí les dejo un adelanto de lo que pasara en la otra historia…**

**Adelanto**

– Decidimos hacernos más fuerte, así que iremos por 1 año competo a entrenar –

– ¿Entrenar? ¿Dónde? –

– Junto a las otras Sekireis –

**.:O:.**

– Este es el lugar donde estarán, ellas son Sekireis como ustedes –

– Para estar en este lugar deben de demostrar su poder como Sekirei –

– Takami este lugar es peligroso –

**.:O:.**

– Lo siento mucho –

– No te preocupes, no eres la primera persona que me cae del cielo –

– Oye deja a esa chica –

**.:O:.**

– ¡AHHH! Estas Nee-san están locas –

– Detente –

– Dejen de seguirnos. Corre más rápido, Musubi –

**.:O:. **

– Mucho gusto mi nombre es Reinforce, me puedes llamar Rein –

– Rein-san ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? –

– Desde ahora seré su sirvienta –

**.:O:.**

– Timoteo ¿Qué le trae hasta mi hogar? –

– Tsunayoshi… Quiero que heredes la Famiglia Vongola –

**.:O:.**

– No lo puedo creer, dejamos a Tsuna un año y ya tengo mucha competencia –

– ¿Quién eres? –

– Nagi, la esposa de Tsu-kun –

– No, yo soy la esposa de Tsuna –

– Claro que no, esa soy yo –

– Basta, todas somos esposas de Tsuna –

– Sawada tus amigas están locas –

**.:O:.**

– Decidí que heredare Vongola –

– ¡¿Qué?! –

– Solo espero que no aparezcan ese grupo de idiotas llamados guardianes –

– Tsuna, tu sonrisa no me gusta –

**.:O:.**

– Oye esa era mi comida –

– Giotto, trae un poco de té –

– Ve a traerlo tú misma –

– No te hablo a ti, pulpo rosa –

– Jajaja, como siempre todo es más animado –

– Esto te divierte ¿no? –

– ¡Tsuna! –

Nos leemos pronto.

**Bye-Bye**


End file.
